


Red Flag

by oharlem



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parallel Lives, Tony and Bruce have a lot in common, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oharlem/pseuds/oharlem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the story of one man or another, it is not the story of the Avengers, or Nicholas Fury, or even the story of the incident. This is not about one person, but of many people, and how two separate lives can cross time and time again in unfounded parallels. This is the story of the unloved and the desperate, of the rich and the poor, of the pariahs and the monsters. This is their story.</p><p>And it begins now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flag

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Systems ON - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\---Powering UP  
\---CONNECTING to VIDEO  
\---3  
\---2  
\---1

The screen flickers to life in the darkened SHIELD interrogation room. Behind the solitary steel desk is Nicholas Fury in all his scarred glory, eyepatch and mask firmly in place. He takes a sip of the water next to him and clears his throat before picking up a thick file--this is serious.

“December 8, 2012,” he says, staring directly ahead yet he looks at nothing, “It has been two weeks since the incident. Reports are still pouring in from agents all over the city. The Council has asked me to conduct an investigation in private on the parties involved. Agent Maria Hill and the recovering Agent Phillip Coulson will be the only people, agents or otherwise, to have full authority and access to the investigation besides myself. Interviews may be--”

Fury coughs and reaches out for the box of tissues on the far end of the table; it has been two weeks and he still occasionally finds blood in his mucous.

“Interviews will be conducted to find out just what the hell could have caused this to happen. And the council can be damned sure that we are going to do whatever it takes to get them back.”  
He coughs again and gulps down the rest of the water, leaving a red ring around the edge of the glass. Wiping his mouth, he raises his head to stare directly into the camera for the first time.  
“This has affected too many of my men, of my agents and my soldiers and my Avengers. I will do everything in my power to figure out just where their paths crossed and when, if ever, they will cross again. We need them back, the country needs them back. Because the Avengers are not the Avengers with missing members, and SHIELD will never be the same if they don't return.”  
Fury heaves deep, shuddering breaths as he calms himself; the incident has affected him as well, more than he lets on. After a few moments of collecting himself, he masks his emotions once more and tightens his fists around the crumpled file.

“Jarvis, save the video to a new folder.”  
“Of course, Mister Fury. What shall I call it?”  
“Save it under...”  
The man tips his head back to think of a name that none would be interested in looking at, that would only make sense to those involved in the investigation.  
“Save it under ‘Red Flag’.”  
“The video file has been saved to a new folder entitled Red Flag. Will that be all?”  
“Yeah...Shut down, Jarvis.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

\---3  
\---2  
\---1  
\---DISCONNECTING from VIDEO  
\---Powering DOWN

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Systems OFF- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

This is not the story of one man or another, it is not the story of the Avengers, or Nicholas Fury, or even the story of the incident. This is not about one person, but of many people, and how two separate lives can cross time and time again in unfounded parallels. This is the story of the unloved and the desperate, of the rich and the poor, of the pariahs and the monsters. This is their story.

And it begins now.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've started a series! This is simply the prologue, but expect more. I'm definitely excited for this series as it will be filled with angst and humour and fluff and a whole slew of things Marvel. How the story will work is that each chapter will be split into four parts. The beginning: a VIDEO or INTERVIEW like the one you just read. The second: Tony's life at a certain point in time. The Third: Bruce's life at the same point in time. And, finally: a closing VIDEO or INTERVIEW as you are sort of familiar with. The interviews will be usually told from Fury, Maria, or Coulson's POV directed towards people associated in the chapter. You will find out more about the 'incident' as the story progresses.  
> I will most likely be starting a Tumblr blog that will follow along with this story by way of GIFs and other fan-related things. SO, be prepared for a link in the Notes of the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I am in need of a beta reader for this story seeing as how I usually write when the inspiration hits and post before it's too late. Message me if you're interested please.~
> 
> -Misfit


End file.
